


I Turn My Camera On

by Ruyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slashy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/pseuds/Ruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and a camera - post-coital photography going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Turn My Camera On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [SHWATCHALONGS](http://community.livejournal.com/shwatchalongs/)

“I have 8 more shots left!”

“No!”

 _Click!_

“Sherlock...” John protested from his position on the couch, sprawled and relaxed, aside from the arm stretched out in an attempt to ward away Sherlock and his blasted camera.

 _Click!_

His upper body was exposed, left uncovered by the thin blanket Sherlock had considerately tossed over him. The man had stood and just stared at John, seeming entranced by what he saw. Not that John thought himself unattractive, but he was certainly nothing glorious.

The detective's fingers brushed down his side and dragged the blanket further down his body, just nearly slipping down the still damp curve of his hip. John gave up his half-hearted protest and just relaxed into the sofa. It wasn’t as if Sherlock hadn’t taken photos of him before, they were all in box beneath Sherlock’s bed (“No. You can’t see them!” Sherlock had told him.)

 _Click! Click!_

“John... so beautiful...” Sherlock moaned from behind the lens, finger poised and ready to take another shot of him. The camera followed the length of his body, down to his toes and then back. Another breathy huff left the detective as John looked straight at him, eyes wide and unabashed. The camera drooped in Sherlock’s hands and his eyes traveled the same path the camera had, gazing, observing and devouring John with his eyes.

John slipped a hand underneath the blanket and lifted it, both teasing and inviting. The further he pushed the cover away the lower the camera moved down his body, focused and ready, ready, almost...

John awaited the camera flash once he was entirely exposed, but none came. Looking up, John watched with a racing heart as Sherlock repacked his camera and dove at John.

“Photos can wait. This cannot.”

Sherlock pulled the blanket over them and proceeded to show John how beautiful he really was... again.


End file.
